My Immortal
by xXDeviouslyInnocentXx
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a girl who's lost hope in everything since her lover died.Now she's left all alone in the world no one to hold or love.Not a single soul will approach her.She's like a ghost,ignored.She thinks she is insignificant,but her savior is coming she just has to wait a little longer


_A/N:Hello this is the rewritten version of '**MY**_ **LIFE**',_and I decided to change the_ **title**_ to'_**_MY__ IMMORTAL',_**_please_ enjoy^^(**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA)**

_ xXx _

_A guy and a girl were speeding over 100 mph on a motorcycle _

_Girl:Slow down I'm scared _

_Guy:No,this is fun _

_Girl:No it's not It's too scary_

Guy:Then tell me you love me

Girl:I love you,now slow down

_Guy:Now give me a big hug(she gave him a big hug)  
_

_Guy:Can you take off my helmet,put it on yourself its bugging me  
_

_In the newspaper the next day a motorcycle had crashed into a building due to brake failure people were on it only one survived_

_The truth was that halfway down the road the guy realized the brakes were broken and he didn't want the girl to know ,he made her give him a big hug and tell him she loved him one last he had her put his helmet on knowing he would die.  
_

_ **AMU POV**_

_This headline that you just read is true it describes what happened to me earlier this boyfriend chose my life over knew that one of us was going to die;to fail this trial called life and guess what he chose it to be were on our way to the park for a picnic police did some searching on his body and found a red velvet box with an engagement ring in it and on the ring was engraved to say 'for my beautiful soon too be wife'.Oh you wouldn't believe how much I cried that second,that minute,that hour,that day,that week,that month and that Summer.I love him so much,so much it hurts so bad._

When I was at the ripe age of seven my parents died in an accident,a car see there was a storm coming and my parents were now coming home from different accidents,two different cars and two different locations,but at the same time and the two same people I love and hold in my then I've been afraid of thunder only thunder because the first time I found out they died was when the thunder rolled so loud it shook some antiques in the see my parents were very rich and a week after they moved here;Osaka,Japan they,they well died.I was taken care of by the maids and I enrolled into this Seiyo Academy.I was cold,and distant to everyone,strayed away from anyone who tried to become my hurts you know at the age of seven you're supposed to be making friends with at lease a few people,you're supposed to be whats that 'H' word .You're supposed to be you know that feeling or showing pleasure or contentment you know that feeling?Then tell me this how does it feel to be happy?

I was at the age of twelve when the maids,nannies,cooks,butlers,gardeners and everyone else quit they said they don't need to feel like they're taking care of a ghost. I didn't need them to pretend they care for me or to pity me,so I let them leave without hesitation.I mean who would want to work with an emotionless person as me.A person who doesn't even know who she is...

I was as cold,distant and emotionless as I had ever been in my life who knows maybe even more.I guess you could say I was,I was scared... no one was there to well the 'C' word .No one was there to...C-comfort me ,until until

_he came along.I was a young teen fourteen to be exact,when I first met name was Takashi Akihiro he truly was a great moved here from mom died when she was giving birth to him and his dad gave him to his in-laws because he couldn't handle his wife's told his grandparents he wanted to come here:Osaka because he wanted to see where his parents love blossomed and possibly experience it the 'L' word .Everyone really liked even the teachers liked day he approached me at lunch on the roof if I wasn't to indulged on my bento I could have stopped this meeting and spare both of us the tragedies that lied awake in our paths.I can't help but think that if it wasn't for that sinful meeting that maybe,just maybe he could still be said to me on that sinful day with the most comforting voice"hey there,you,you seem so lonely and I thought that you could us a friend and a helping hand."I looked up at him,he took a step back in shock when he looked into the gateway to my he took a step me dead in the gateway to my once honey golden eyes are now a dull melted-gold colour and my once shinning natural bubblegum-pink hair is now a dull words to him were"well you thought wrong,because I don't need a friend."After that encounter,that oh so sinful encounter he always popped up into my life and he seemed willingly not forced eventually he grew on me like a child's first pet,like a girl's first crush...  
_

_He was sweet,daring,kind,and at times would make me laugh and say "I love your laugh it suits you,its beautiful."I would let a blush adorn my face and turn my head so he wouldn't see but he always managed.A few weeks later the wall that I tried so hard to keep standing demolished all because of him. I was fifteen or was it fifteen and a half either way I found out that I L-Lo-Lov-Loved a few weeks after I found that out I prepared for rejection mustered up the courage and confessed to him.I looked at his eyes and I couldn't read his eyes so I turned around ready to bolt out through the door as the soon as I lifted my foot off the ground to turn around he grabbed my upper arm pulled me into his chest and said"don't you dare runaway from me,I love you,I love you too."As soon as I heard that tears of joy ran down my face.I was so happy.I hugged him his gray eyes gleamed with happiness he kissed my forehead and then kissed me on the forehead of his hands around my waist and the other at the side of my face deepening hands where around his neck and I was playing with his raven pulled away and he said"I love you and I always will even during death."I smiled the biggest smile I could probably looking like an idiot but I could care less.I hugged him tight afraid this is just some dream that life is punishing me with."I love you too."My voice was muffled due to my head being in his chest but I knew he heard it after all he hugged me tighter and I could tell he had a big grin on his face._

Now three years later I'm eighteen years and you took me to our favourite park,but we got into an accident and you knew one of us had been chosen by life to die and so you decided that it died you did.

_Now this is the present I originated back to my old emotionless I have to go to college the one we planned on going to;Seiyo College Academy.  
_

_Who am I you that's easy dear name is Hinamori Amu and I am the saddest human being that has ever lived on this Hell we call Earth.I have hips length bubble gum pink hair that's dull and my once honey-golden eyes are now a dull melted to my life dear reader,welcome to my life.  
_

_ xXx_

_**So yea this is the prologue chapter 1 will be up sometime next week. AKIHIRO means 'great brightness' hope you enjoyed and please are welcomed with a big hug follow this story me Zakuro  
**_


End file.
